


Facing Fears

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [10]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Another prompt my friend sent me, "a couple who has teach their child/children not to be afraid of things. They attempt to face their own fears, but that doesn't go well." I thought of this family of mine. Hisame is apparently hates bugs, because they are creepy, I don't know what Hinata or Hana are afraid of, so I said ghosts. I don't doubt it though. But little Hisame with a pickle blanket, has to be cute. Prompts are open for suggestion, if you want to leave them you can, I'm working on some that my friend gave me. I love them all.





	

"It's okay, everything alright, everything will be alright, Hisame. Mama is here to help," Hana said, cheerfully. 

"No it won't," Hisame cried. 

"It's a little bug, it won't hurt you. Here," she explained, picking up a caterpillar, trying to give it to her son. 

"No! G-Get it away from me! Wah! Papa," he cried out. 

Hinata walks outside seeing his son crying. "What's wrong, Hisame," he asked, picking up his small son. 

"G-Get i-it away from me," he cried. 

"Get what away from you?"

"This caterpillar. Look at how cool it looks, and it's nice and fuzzy." 

"Oo cool, let me see," Hinata said, putting down Hisame. 

He moved a little towards his wife and took the bug from her. He watched the bug crawl around his hand. 

"This is really cool!" 

"It's gross, b-bug a-are gross." 

"Sweetheart, it's alright, you just need to face your fears, bugs won't harm you, especially not little caterpillars." 

"O-Only if you and father f-face yours." 

"I don't really have any fears, what about you Hinata?" 

"Hm? Hmmm," he asked himself. It was quite a thinker for him. "I don't know, the dark, maybe, or a ghost." 

"Ha! Ghosts aren't real." 

"G-Ghosts?! Not g-ghosts!" 

"Now look at what you did, you scared him, Hana." 

"Yeah, right. Anyways, I know a good place for you to face your fears, Hinata. There was a castle that Lady Azura told me about, that is haunted with ghosts," she smirked. 

"Oh no, t-that's too scary, Mama!" 

"It'll be fine, I'll be there," she reassured him, she then picked him up. "I will not let anything there hurt you, I promise," she added, cuddling her little boy. 

"O-Okay." 

"We'll leave tonight. It won't take us long." 

"V-Very well," Hinata said, not liking the sound of it. 

When the night came, Hana got Hisame ready to leave, bringing his blanket, that had a pickle pattern on it, it was his favorite blanket. Hinata got ready himself, bringing his sword with him, just in case. 

"Are we ready to go..." Hana asked, trailing off, looking at his sword. "Really, do you need to bring that?" 

"Yes! W-What if ghosts a-are really! I Have to protect you guys!" 

"That, that is noble of you, but I can protect myself." 

"B-But, we s-should get going, I want to get this done and over with." 

"It's to help our son." 

"I know..." 

The three of them made their way to the haunted house. Hinata slowly opened the door, and the two walked in behind him, and the door shut on its own. Hisame held a tighter grip on his mother, and his blanket. 

"I-It's alright, Hisama, papa is here," he tried to reassure him. 

They walked through the house, Hana being the only one who wasn't scared. They kept hearing ghost 'sounds,' knowing Hinata, he believed every last one of them. When anything small happened, he blamed it on ghosts. Moving on to the next room, and there was a 'ghost' standing across from them. Hinata put his shaking hand on his sword, ready to draw it, and maybe going to fight it. 

"Well, aren't you going to talk to them," Hana asked. 

"Boo," the ghost said. 

"AHHHH! I'm out of here," Hinata screamed, turning around and running away. That didn't happen to well, he ran into a wall, and fell to the ground. He couldn't comprehend anything at the moment, so he laid there. 

"Well, that didn't go to well. I guess you don't have to face your fears of bugs, Hisame." 

"I-I'm so sorry," Azura apologized, taking the bed sheet off her. 

"It's alright milady. Thank you for doing this." 

"You're welcome, I love doing these kinds of stuff, but I never meant for that to happen." 

"Hehe, it's alright. I bet it's fun to scare him though." 

"Yeah, he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." 

"Hehe, yeah, I love him anyways. So Hisame, it's your lucky day." 

"I-I want to try," he said, still quivering. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Y-Yes. Papa was being b-brave. I want t-to be brave." 

"Okay. Let's try another day. When you both have calmed down. I know you can do it!" 

"T-Thank you mama!"

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt my friend sent me, "a couple who has teach their child/children not to be afraid of things. They attempt to face their own fears, but that doesn't go well." I thought of this family of mine. Hisame is apparently hates bugs, because they are creepy, I don't know what Hinata or Hana are afraid of, so I said ghosts. I don't doubt it though. But little Hisame with a pickle blanket, has to be cute. Prompts are open for suggestion, if you want to leave them you can, I'm working on some that my friend gave me. I love them all.


End file.
